Nitro
by Ilovebooks1234
Summary: Go on the movie adventure along with Nitro as she makes it through some rough turns in her life. Will she get the love that friendship and family gives, like she deserves or will she constantly be beaten down by others because of how her looks are similar to a certain white jumpsuit, red T wearing maniac? Will she go insane just like her lead character? Read and find out!


A/N: hey! So, this is my first fanfic on . Kinda excited right now. This is basically the movie just with the exception that my OC is in it. Just... Give this story a chance please? I'm only uploading a prologue first. Just to let you get a glimpse at what I'm righting, if you like then please leave a review. I won't know if I should continue or not if you don't review so, like I said, please just give this a chance.

* * *

**Evanescence - Everybody's Fool:**

**Perfect by nature**

**Icons of self-indulgence**

**Just what we all need**

**More lies about the world that**

**Never was and never will be**

**Have you no shame? Don't you see me?**

**You know you've got everybody fooled**

**Look!**

**Here he comes now!**

**Bow down and stare in wonder**

**Oh!**

**How we love you**

**No flaws when you're pretending**

**But now I know he**

**Never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you betrayed me**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**Without the mask**

**Where will you hide?**

**Can't find yourself!**

**Lost in your lie**

**I know the truth now**

**I know who you are**

**And I don't love you anymore!**

**It never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you betrayed me**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**It never was and never will be**

**You're not real**

**And you can't save me**

**Somehow now you're everybody's fool**

* * *

_ A hidden figure disguised amongst the shadows, two yellow eyes glowing. The figure was in a car, more specifically, a racing car. The figure's hands tightened on the steering wheel, her glowing eyes narrowed in determination. She shifted the car into first gear. Her right foot itching to push the gas petal. Her eyes locking on her target, who was on the oval-shaped racing track in front of her. Her target's car was red with two white stripes, one on each side of the vehicle. While hers was pitch black, making it easier for her car to stay hidden, it had two red stripes going up and down on the hood and trunk. While she watched her target get closer, she could see his helmet. It gleamed a Snow White with an emblazed "T" right in the front. When moved even closer, the shadowed figure stomped on the gas pedal and flew out of the shadows and towards the meeting point of the two racers. Black met red, causing the red racing car and its white clad driver to drive out of control. The red car rammed straight into a nearby brick wall. The collision caused a huge explosion, signaling the game over sign to appear. The gamer playing started to pout at how the COM3 black racer got the best of him. He then left to play a different game in Litwaks Family Fun Center, unaware of the worried and scared look on the only female racer in the game cabinet. She threw her black helmet off her, sending a cascade of white hair barely reaching her shoulders. She threw the door open and ran over to the crash sight toward to the drivers side where she could see her white companion. His forehead leaned on the steering wheel, while his arms hung limply at his sides. She started pushing him slightly on the shoulder before checking his pulse. She tried keeping her cool, but she was loosing it more and more each second. Then she started to do something that any other frantic person would do in a situation such as this one, she started to shove him somewhat, yelling his name, and asking him to get up, his head rolling from side-to-side slightly. Her breath began to increase, she was vaguely aware of the two other racers that she and her companion shared a cabinet with gradually getting closer and closer to the crash sight. Tears were starting to form at the corner of her eyes out of fear. It was by then that the two other racers, identical twins, were now at the crash sight. One grabbed both of the black racers arms, causing her to instinctually start fighting against who was holding her, he dragged her away from the scene making her tears to stream down her face while she went into a slight hysteria. Her coding at this point told her that she needed to protect the white racer, not being able to tell friend from foe. The other identical racer went ahead and took the white racer out of the crashed vehicle and laid him down on the ground, taking a few steps back to allow the re-spawning process to do its coarse. Everything was still for a few seconds before the white racer's form began to become translucent, causing the black racer to freak out again. Not remembering the re-spawning process and what that took. She did the only thing that she could do at that moment, call out his name in hopes that it would somehow magically save him. "TURBO!"_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open as she clung onto her comforter sheet, her blanket on the floor at the foot of her bed because of her constant turning and twisting. She looked around the room in that few second confusion before relaxing her tightened muscles as she laid down on her makeshift bed, letting the memories of what happened on that fateful day her cabinet was unplugged and how she was given a home by someone who she was proud to call a good friend. Her good friend. Possibly the only one she had left.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. Probably a horrible place to keep you hanging, but this is just a prologue and...well... I only wanted to let you have a glimpse of the first chapter before I give out the rest of it. Like I said, I only want to see if people will like it before I go and dive in head first into the plunge only to get eaten by sharks and get torn to shreds. I don't want to leave with a broken heart guys so...

Review if you like it

Just don't read if you don't like it, I mean if you want you can give me tips. I'm all up for that. I just don't like it when people get mean and start saying bad stuff about other people's stories. I mean they're trying people! Give them a chance. Anyways review if you like, all I have to say.

Oh! And thanks for in the very least reading it. Even if it was just for a sentence.

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters except for my OC Nitro. Thank you.**


End file.
